Misery
Misery (未来惨め, Mirai Mijime; lit. "Misery of the Future") is one of the very few Human survivors who managed to live through the terrible android apocalypse of the future, as well as the main protagonist of the fan-series. By the time her present self was born, Misery and Trunks' appearances had already altered the timeline by using the Time Travel Machines created by Bulma. Therefore, the two Miserys have completely different lives (they lived the exact same lives as each other, until the point at which the two timelines diverge; three years before the androids had appeared). Also, "Mirai (未来)" is the Japanese Kanji name for "future". This Misery is the first one the readers ever see in the story "DragonBall: Alternate Universe". She pleaded for the Son Gohan of her timeline to train her, and so he did; as well as the Trunks of her time. She also uses Bulma's prototype Time Travel Machine after Bulma's tragic death. Misery is a quiet, yet brave and protective warrior. She inherits her father's artistic ability, thus being able to show the present Z Fighters what the androids look like. Personality and Appearance Growing up in a mere orphanage, combined with the fact that the androids were terrorizing the world at the time, she is very timid and protective. Much like Trunks, she is also serious, cautious, and intelligent. She also feared the androids greatly, panicking once she was told that they were activated. Unlike her present self, Misery is polite and well-mannered. Misery has long, slightly messy light bronze hair. She is very scrawny, due to not eating so much, and has a pale skin tone. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue, with a yellow rim around the middle, showing central heterochromia. Her usual outfit is an ivory-colored tank top underneath a black jacket, black shorts, and maroon-colored boots. After her training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has finished, her hair reaches past her waist, and her clothes are ripped. She receives one of Bulma's dresses to use. Also, she is portrayed mostly by Hikage Sumino from the manga "Koko Ni Iru Yo!". Biography Shared with Future Trunks and Future Gohan, her future has been polluted by the androids' destruction. She was trained by Gohan, and felt greatly sad the moment she learned of his death. Rather than entering a deep depression, she attempted to avenge him, and wanted to go to the past with Trunks. Apparently, Bulma declined. One day after Trunks' departure, Capsule Corporation is attacked by the androids. Misery attempts to put up a good fight against the androids for Gohan, but is defeated. The androids then go after Bulma while Misery is unconscious, and kills her. When Misery finally awakes, the androids are gone, the house in ruins, and Bulma left for dead. She does everything she can to help Bulma, who uses her last breaths to tell her about the prototype Time Travel Machine. Horrified that two of her friends died due to the androids, she is more determined than ever to stop them. Despite the fact that the prototype may fail, she risks it and uses the machine anyway; thus starting the incredibly long story. Other Appearances Alternate Universe: GT Misery appears in this series for a brief time, only seen attempting to defeat Super 17 and supporting Goku as he defeats Omega Shenron. Relationships Future Son Gohan When Misery and Gohan first met, she thought of him as a way for her to get stronger to defeat the androids. This opinion immediately turned into a passionate crush, and finally, resulted into a simple brother/sister-like relationship. During their training, he gave her the nickname "Little Warrior" which stuck on as an alias during the World Martial Arts Tournament. Future Trunks Briefs Starting out as only training partners, they progress to become close friends, especially when Misery tells him that she will stay by his side no matter what dangers they face. Trunks later expresses his feelings to her, after Misery is wished back for the second time. Misery tells him that she feels the same, and they eventually become a couple. Years later, after Trunks returns with news that he defeated the androids and Cell of their time, he proposes to Misery. She accepts. Present Misery a.k.a. Mion Mion accepts and understand the fact that Misery is her alternate timeline counterpart, and they share a strong bond of friendship. Present Misery a.k.a. Mion and Present Trunks The two start off as rivals, determining who was stronger. It shows that Mion was, indeed, stronger than Trunks at one time, however when Gotenks was formed, Misery claims that Trunks was the superior. While fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, they were both sent back by each other's punches, thus entering out of bounds. It is unknown who is stronger, yet it is announced before the beginning of AU:GT, that the two are dating. Present Misery General Information This Misery shows up in the "Android Terrorization Saga", as a mere baby. She is taken care by Bulma and her future self. So that the readers won't be confused between these two, she adopts the name "Mion" meaning "small". She is very close to Misery, understanding that she is her future self. *Age: 1 month (Android Terrorization Saga) 8 years (Martial Arts Tournament Saga) 17 (AU:GT.) *Height: 130 cm (child) 155 cm (teenager) *Weight: 25 kg (child) 45 kg (teenager) *Family: Misery, being her future counterpart, and her "big sister". *Relationship Status: She later dates Present Trunks Briefs. Alternate Universe: GT Mion replaces Misery as the main protagonist in this fan-series. She is first seen hanging around the bank, and helps Pan beat up the robbers. She, then, walks Pan and the now little Goku home to Mount Paozu, and stays there for a quick dinner. Mion is then seen inside Capsule Corporation, helping Bulma with the SpaceShip. She sneaks on with Pan, waiting for Goku and Trunks to come on. They blast off as soon as Trunks says no, leaving the two boys no choice but to let them be apart of the crew. After their search os over and they return to Earth, the four of them defeat Baby, however not with ease. The Earth explodes, yet is wished back by the Namekians and their Dragonballs. During the what is supposed to be Super 17 Saga, she is seen with Trunks in his limosuine. She jumps into 17's line of fire to protect Trunks, and is severely injured. Trunks then fights Android 17, yet is defeated as well. The two barely manage to travel to Mount Paozu. With this news, they tell Goku, who goes to Hell without a second thought. After Mion healed, she flew to Capsule Corporation, to tell Misery everything that had happened. She agreed to help as well as Future Trunks, and they all set out to stop Super 17. Mion and Misery were apparently defeated, and could only watch as Goku finished Super 17 off. In the last saga, she helps Trunks find the Dragonballs, as well as support Goku with her energy. She is last seen standing next to Trunks, smiling up at the sky. Discovery In AU:GT, Mion and Trunks set out to find the Dragonballs, which have been claimed by various dragons. The Seven Star Ball's Dragon, explains to Mion how a wish made by Misery's father created that dragon. Misery's father, Yoku, gathered the Dragonballs and wished for Misery to stop aging at the age of 15, thus, also giving her immortality. This wish was for Yoku also, because Yoku was creating a sculpture of his daughter. Unfortunately, he died in an explosion before finishing his dream. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans